Alternative
by the-apocalypse-is-near
Summary: What if it was the other way round? What if Paul was the ghost in Suze's room? What if Jesse was Suze's d-head alive boyfriend? Until... Personalities DO NOT change. Suze already knows about the shifter stuff. Strong language.
1. Barbie Bitch Room

**Alternative**

**Chapter 1 (Shadowland)**

I walked into my new barbie-bitch bed room. My mother was practically beaming behind me. Honestly! I was about to crack some sarcastic joke about my room when…a shimmer caught my eye. A ghost! Just my freaking luck.

"Oh Suzie. Not again"

My apalled face must have shown. Yes _again_.I've been helping or kicking their dead asses for like EVER but they _still _find something to bitch about. Damn them.

"Uh, y'know, mom…I'm um…kinda tired from the trip and I'd like some privacy please" I lied (well not really _lied_, I was tired and wanted some privacy. Okay fine. I lied. Sue me) so I could KICK THIS GHOST'S ARSE!

As soon as my bedroom door was firmly shut and my mom out of ear shot, I strode over to the window seat that this ghost sat on.

"Okay. Who the hell are you?" I snarled. The ghost infront of me was H-O-T! He clearly died over a hundred years ago (due to his outfit).

"You can see me?" he demanded.

"Yes, goldilocks" I sighed impatiently.

"You must be a shifter, not mediator" he said simply.

"No shit, sherlock…Wait!What? How do you know?" I demanded. I want answers and now.

"I felt it…sweetheart"

"Don't call me that!" I ordered.

"What ever you say, _luv_" He put emphasis on the word luv, like he wanted to piss me off. I snorted.

"What seems to amuse you?" he asked in a very bored tone.

"The fact that you're being an ass to me and you still have your legs attached" I rerorted.

"Ouch, sweety! It is that time of the month?" Oh! This son-of-a-bitch has gone way too far. I lifted my fist and tried to punch him but he grabbed my arm and twisted it _painfully_. I glared at him and he let go, his ice blue eyes never leaving my eyes.

"Get out of my room" I demanded blantly of him.

"Why should I be the one to leave. This has been my home for the past century?"he informed me haughtily. I just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"'Cause I said so. Pack your ghostly bags and get" I replied.

"I'll think about" he said and started circling me, still wearing that smirk. I was relevied when I heard Andy's voice floating up the stairs, telling me to come down for dinner. I hurriedly exited my room and almost stumbled down the stairs into the oak kitchen.

Dinner was boring. Mom asked me about how I liked Carmel so far. My first reaction was to say ' Well, my room looks like Barbie heaven and I have a pesky ghost living in my room but other than that Fine thanks'. I didn't really say that though. I said 'Okay,mom'. Brad burped the national anthem. Doc started to tell us about the house history. I basically tuned out, and just ate my tacos.

Thankfully when I came back up from dinner oh-I'm-god's-dead-gift-to-women was gone. For good, I hope. I spoke too soon. There he appeared.

"Nice to see you again, _Susannah_"

"It's Suze" I snarled.

Arrggghhh.

Screw him!

Screw all ghosts!


	2. First Day

**Alternative**

**Chapter 2 (Shadowland)**

I had to look good for the first day of school. I chose a pair of sophisticated black pants, a forest green top and my trusty leather jacket. It had been three days since I had first gotten to California.I mostly hung out, unpacked some of my stuff, chilled at the beach and tried to avoid Paul. Yes, the ghost has a name. Paul Slater.

I could tell my mom wasn't too happy about my outfit but she didn't comment fortunately. She just stared at me and gave me her winning look which I tottaly shrugged off.

My mom drove Sleepy, Dopey and Doc to school. I have I mentioned that this school is a very old catholic school (old more ghosts more work for Suze).

A soon as we pulled at up Doc, Sleepy and Dopey jumped out and ran to their home rooms. Mom and I walked side by side to the principal's office. I hope this principal is nicer than my old one. Well, sure, I burned down the gym but…but-Oh, hell. Whatever.

A plump middle aged lady with cropped brown hair and thick glasses behind a wooden desk with a huge _crucifix _behind her. Yep. It was humongous and was very realistic with scabs, scrapes and gory wounds.

"I have an appointement with Father Domonic concerning my daughter, Susannah Simon" my mother's voice broke in, with a sweet smile. My gaze was still transfixed on the crucifix.

"Jesus weeps tears when you graduate a virgin, and I should know…my sister" a voice behind me came. For a horrible second, I thought it might be Paul…but there is no way Paul can sound that warm. I whirled around to find a boy with floppy brown hair and chocolate eyes. I giggled but stopped when I saw my mom's face.

"Adam Mctavish"

"Suze Simon"

"Adam, go to class" the plump lady ordered him icely. He turned around and walked out after shooting me a smile.

Mom and I walked into Father Dom's office.

"Ah. You must be Susannah Simon… and Mrs. Ackerman" Father Domonic said. He wore a long black robe and had snow white hair and blue eyes. I fought off the urge to correct him. I just, like Suze better.

A few minutes later, Father Dom and I were walking down the hall and my mom had gone back home.

"So, Susannah. Is it true that you burned down your former school's gym?" Father Dom asked.

"Uh,yeah" I answered sheepishly.

"First, I'll show you to your locker and then take you to your home room" Father Dom didn't pursue the 'gym on fire' subject.

"Ok"

We approached my new locker. I sighed. Not because of the locker but because there was a ghost infront of it. Her blond hair was flowing past her shoulders and blue eyes were sparkling. I glared at her. Father Dom eyed her. He _eyed_ her! He can _see_ her!

"Y-you can…see her?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes and so can you…I thought so" I marveled at how calm his voice sounded.

"That's why there aren't many ghosts around her!" I exclaimed.

"You're a mediator?"

"Oh no. I'm a shifter"

"You're a shifter" he sounded amazed "maybe one day you can…show me your powers" he lowered his voice. Before I could answer a bitchy voice cut in.

"Uh, hel-lo! I am _here_, y'know" she whined "…and who the hell are you, bitch?"

"Uh. I am Suze Simon, a shifter and my foot will be up your ass in a minute if you don't change your tone, missy. This guy is a priest" I snarled at her. Father Dom coughed behind me.

"Duh. I know that. He's been like trying to get rid of me _all_ week"

I punched her in the face and she disspeared.

"Coward" I mumbled under my breath.

"We'll talk later. I should get you to class" Father Dom said.

There were only two seats empty in the whole class room. There was one next to some snooty Barbie-girl blond and one next to a girl with skin and hair so white, that she could only be an albino. I went to sit next to the albino girl. I also noticed that Adam was in my class; I offered a little smile as I walked past.

"Go sit next to the freak why don't you" the friend of the blond girl who sat next infront of me.

"Shut up, before I break all your fingers" I hissed at her. Then Mr.Walsh **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's his name but I couldn't be stuffed to check)** started talking about something way boring.

I sat next to CeeCee and Adam at lunch. CeeCee was the albino girl. She's very nice. Then I remembered, the dead girl. I should asked.

"Um…Has there been any deaths or anything in town lately?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"I like always…uh, ask weird questions"

"Oh yeah…me too" CeeCee burst "There was this girl, Heather who um…died. Thzt's why there was a …spot open". Thanks for telling me why there was _suddenly_ a spot open, mom.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Blew her brains out infront of her ex's mom. Can you pass me the chips, Cee?" Adam cut in.

"_Ad-am_" CeeCee nudged him.

"Bryce Martinson was Heather's ex" CeeCee pointed to the guy the good looking guy that was hanging out with Sleepy. No wonder he looks so glum. "They were Christmas shopping and Heather mentioned that she liked a certain ring-so he dumped her which was very male of him. Heather started writing and calling him, trying to get him back but she couldn't. So, on New Year's Eve, she sot herself on the martinson's doorstep. It was a real tragedy". Evven though this girl was a total bitch before to me, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Behind me, Adam snorted.

"A tragedy? A tragedy? It was a relief, you mean" Adma snapped.

"Adam" CeeCee warned.

After lunch I was walking down the hall, when I spotted Heather. I envied the people that were just passing through her like she was thin air. She had an evil glint in her eye and she was heading straight for…Bryce. Oh god. Oh god. She was going to throw the wooden barrier down on him. Without thinking, I lept and pushed Bryce out of the way.

"Suze, Bryce. Are you ok?" I heard a bunch of people. I was about to answer until I noticed that I was laying on top of a major hottie who was ASKING ME OUT! Yes!


	3. You're bleeding

**Alternative **

Chapter 3 (Shadowland) 

**(A/N: Um. I've cut a lot out because well you know, the story. I'm just getting at the big events)**

I reached for the handle to my door, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Were are we going, Suze?" Paul's voice dripped through like a the leak in the cellar. This ghost really liked pissing me off, doesn't he?

"None of your business" I replied, matter-of-factly.

"Don't go see the dead girl" for a minute there I actually thought Paul sounded a bit concerned. Nah. Must have been my imagination.

"And why may I ask do you care?" I asked.

"None of your business" he mimicked.

"Fine"

I reached for the door handle again, so I could go mediate Heather but the deadbolt slid into place. I turned and glared at Paul.

"Open it" I gritted my teeth.

"Not a chance in the world" Paul smirked.

"Fuck you, Paul Slater" I walked over to my window, pushed it up and climbed out while ignoring Paul with his rage, mad, ghost blablabla. Listening to him was worse then listening to Mr. Walsh.

I considered driving the car (even though I don't have my lisence) bu then ralized I didn't have the keys and I wasn't a very good driver so I took the bike. The seat was hard and the pedals made way too much noise, but it was better than walking.

The school, looked so still and peaceful like nothing fowl (like Heather) could be in there, haunting the classrooms. I parked my bike right near the back entrance, broke a window and climbed in. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was in Mr. Walsh's classroom.

I walked around the school for about fifteen minutes. I was very surprised, Heather could contain herself for fifteen minutes. Girls like Heather always have to be in the spotlight so I though I would only have to wait for about three to five minutes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me rudely.

"I'm here to help you" I tried to keep my cool.

"So. You can do it…because the old priest dude said that it couldn't be done. You know, get my old life back" she rambled.

"No. I can't get you your old life back" I told her "but-". I was interrupted by her furious name calling.

"You have to move on!" I screamed ontop of all her cursing and yelling. This just angered her more. Suddenly sharp objects were flying at me. I ran until I came to Mr. Walsh's classroom and jumped out the window, and pedaled away _fast_. When I was sure, Heather wasn't following me anymore, I got off the bike and started to walk.

It took me for ever to sneak my way back up to my room but I did it. Unfortunately, there Paul was waiting for me.

"Close death?" he asked with an I-told-you-so look, while noticing the bits of brocken glass stuck to me.

"Yep. Nothing out of the ordinary" I ripped off my jacket and flopped onto my bed.

"You're bleeding" he commented.

"No. I'm not" I argued but then saw the blood trickling down my hand. I must of cut my self whne I jumped out of the window.

"Oh" was all I said.

"Here let me help" he said to my surprise. He tookout a hankerchief and rapped it around my wrist delicately.

"Thanks" I pulled way the second he finished.

"You don't like me much do you?" he asked.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Mr.Obvious" He just wore an amused expression and dissapeared. Well, that's what guys are good at. Not that I wasn't grateful that Paul was gone but now, I don't have any one hot to look at. I did SO not just think that. Bad Suze!


	4. Dead Bryce

**Alternative**

**Chapter 4 **

"Suze!David!Come quick!…Bryce…father Dom. Accident. I think they're dead" Cee Cee exclaimed, rushing up the hall. Dead! DEAD! If they're dead, that bitch is going down. I started running the direction of Father Dom's office, with Doc trailing behind me. I think I'm gonna cry and that is rare…for me.

There was a crowd of students circling the entrance to the office. I tried to push past them as best as I could. When I reached the doorway where one of the sisters was keeping guard, I realized that Cee Cee was wrong…and right.

Father Dom WAS alive

Bryce WASN'T alive

It WASN'T an accident

I feel horrible. Bryce was my responsibility and now he's…dead. I actually had tears streaming down my face as soon as I got home; I rushed up to my room and collapsed on the bed. I don't know how long I lay there hugging my pillow and listening to my new Marron 5 CD, when Paul materialized.

"Mr. Big Ego come to join me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Though I prefer the name Paul or actually, Mr. Big…"

I cut him off and threw a pillow at him that of course when straight through him

"Eeeeeewwwwww. Paul!"

"I was gonna say Mr. Big Wonder. You're the one wit hthe nasty mind here, sweetheart"

I rolled my eyes.

"Now, what are the waterworks for?"

"Bryce is d-dead a-and it's all m-my f-fault"

"Suze. It's not oyur fault. It's Heather's. She killed him. Not you" Paul tried to reassure me.

"Protecting Bryce was my responsibility, Paul"

"It was also Father Domonic's"

"Father Dom is now in hospital. He tried to save Bryce. I didn't do anything"

"You couldn't of known. You weren't there"

"That's it! I wasn't there…like I should have been"

"Jesus, Suze! You can't be ther all the time. You have a life" He raised his voice and gave me a look that said No-Duh-Dorkus. Anger flared inside of me;

"That's right. I have a life and I don't need some ghost living in my bed room so go!" I yelled at him.

"Fine" he snarled and dematerialized.

"Paul" I whimpered after he had gone.


	5. Hospital

**Alternative **

**Chapter 5**

I hadn't seen Paul since that night. Okay, it had only been two or three days but whatever. Who needs him anyway?

It was Saturday and I planned to visit Father Dom. Unfortunately, he was still in hospital with brocken bones. I picked up some of his favorite candy on the way.

I hate hospitals. It could have something to do with the fact that, I always ended up in hospitals 'somehow'. I mean, hospitals are always so white and way too clean. It's also very quiet for a place where people are in pain, dying or something like that. Actually, it might also be because it reminds me of Shadowland, a bit.

I was directed to Father Dom's room by a nurse with short hair and a large nose. On her badge it said Nurse Betty. Nurse Betty? How original (I'm being sarcastic here).

Father Dom was lying on his bed sipping a cup of tea like nothing had happened.

"You have a visitor, sir" Nurse Betty informed Father Dom who was tottaly unaware of my presence until now.

"Ah, Susannah" Father Dom didn't smile. I knew what he was going through Bryce was dead and it was our job t oprotect him but he wound up in a grave.

"Hi, Father Dom. How are you feeling?" I asked. Father Dom didn't answer.

"I'm gonna bury that bitch" I muttered under my breath.

"Susannah, do not use such language" There's the Father Dom I remember.

"Fine, fine" I sighed and stepped into the room.

"Thankfully, a Mr. Slater has been keeping me company; He's an aquaintance of yours I believe" My jaw dropped (not literally). I was shocked. Paul, the bad mouth is hanging out with a priest! Paul chose that moment t omaterialize, flashing me a cocky smile. I glared at him. Father Dom wasn't finished.

"Paul is a very fine young gentle man. He told me about yourt little melt down that you had a few nights ago, Susannah. Look, I know how you feel but ghosts cannot just fade from our lives even if they cause painful situations like Bryce's death. I'm sorry, Susannah, but I must prepare you" Father Dom reached to touch my hand but I pulled away.

"You have no idea at all. You think you can prepare me? Prepare me for what? Prepare me for losing my friends because I don't have time for them cause I gotta go deal with some ghost. Prepare me for having to sneak out at night. Prepare me for lying ot my mother, lying to every one. Never being able to tell them. Living my life at the edge. Tell me, Father D. You can't prepare any one for what I do and what I sacrifice" I was amazed how calm my voice stayed.

I backed out of the room and ran. I ran all the way to Adam's car and told him to take me home and that I didn't want to go to the mall wit hhim and Cee Cee anymore. He didn't ask and I didn't explain.

No one has done what I've done.

**A/N: Sorry, I just felt that I had to post this chapter. I know in the book , she doesn't say any of this but I don't want every thing ot be the same (as you can see).**


	6. Exorcism

**Alternative **

Chapter 6 (Shadowland) 

The night of the Hospital incident. I did what needed to be done. I went to excorcise Heather as last resort. I did exactly what I did last time. I sneaked out of my room, got the bike and went down the the mission. It was dark and quiet. There was no moon and hardly any stars. It was pitch black. I entered the school the same way I did last time. I know what your thinking: Why the hell don't I just shift her there? Shadowland gives mr major wiggins. I avoid that place like the aplgue, I onlty shift if I'm about to you know…die.

I walked down the hall, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Heather materialized right infront of my eyes.

"Hello, bitch" she greeted me oh-so-nicely.

"It's nice to see you too"I said sarcastically. Heather sarted shaking things.

"Woah! Down girl!" I yelled.

"Why should I?" she screamed.

"Because I found a way to make you alive again" I lied. The ground stopped shaking abruptly.

"Wh-hat did you say! You can make me alive again" Heather looked so happy, I felt almost bad for her. Keyword is **almost**.

Heather giggled and squirmed throught the whole incantation which made me very annoyed. I sighed. A portal opened and Heather was sucked into it, wailing and screaming that I had betrayed her; Unfortunately, there are side effects of this. The statue of that dude was blown up and so was that breezeway. I tried to run but my leg was trappped and it hurt like hell; Blood was running down my leg. Suddnely, the last person I wanted to see materialized.

Paul.

He stood there, smirking. I glared at him, trying to wedge my leg out. After a few minutes of laughing, he bent down and gently removed what was pinning my leg down. My wound was really bloody and gross. I wrinkled my nose in disgust but Paul fingered it lightly, causing it ti sting. I whinced. He helped me up and let me lean against him. On the way back we didn't speak. To any one watching it would looking weird, an injured girl slumping against well, nothing and a bike rolling by itself.

When we got up to my room, Paul bandaged me up. It was awkward, him touching my bare thigh.He patched things up pretty nicely.

"Suze" his voice was soft "Go to sleep"

"Thank you" I whispered. I went into the bath room, put a pair of boxers on and a white tank top. I brushed my teeth and slumped against my pillow. I fell asleep with Paul at my side.

A/N: I added a little bit of Paul's POV 

I sat and wached her sleep. Damn, even in boxers and a tank top she looked sexy. Her long hair was sprawled all over her pillow. She had dark circles around her eyes. I walked over to the window seet and slumped against it. I was remembering what it felt like to touch her naked thigh. God, I wanted her right now. I rested my head and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Jesse will appear very soon. No worries.**


	7. The Funeral

**Alternative **

**Chapter 7 (Shadowland)**

I standing in the cemetery in a black dress, something respectful but not something my grandmother would wear, Jimmy Choos and a simple silver necklace. I placed a single red rose in Bryce's coffin and, glanced at the grave stone that said 'Bryce Martinsen: Loving son, brother and friend, may he rest in peace'. I walked over to stand near Father D who was on the podium. That's right I was at Bryce's funeral and so was Heather with a smug look on her face. I wanted to bash her in but Father D said we must refrain for now to show respect and not look like complete weirdos. The weirdo thing was from me and the respect thing was from Father Dom. Hold the phone! Didn't I exorcise Heather. Yeah, I thought so too until she showed up in my Algerbra couch wailing, weeping, screaming and waving her arms around like a freaking spice girl. I did something wrong. First, Father D was amd at me but after Heather tried to drown on eof the nuns in the fountain, he saw my point of view.

If your wondering what happened with my little out burst in the hospital, I said soory to Fzther Dom, he said sorry to me. We made up. The end. Paul was reluctant o talk about my little out burst, so I let it drop with him.

While Father Dom was in his yawn speech and a lot of people had tears running down their faces (or in Bryce's mom's case, sobbing hysterically), I noticed Paul. He wasn't alone. He was talking to some hot lationo guy. I would ask him about it after the ceremony. After about fifteen minutes of Father D's bla bla blas, the coffin was lowered into the grave and the funeral was over. Every one except Bryce's close family and Father D drifted away, including Heather. Though, this time, she was gone for good. She had done what she wanted to do. She killed Bryce.

I covertly marched up behind Paul. He was still talking to the latino dude. He looked angry and on the verge of pummeling this guy (wh owas alive). They both hadn't noticed me yet.

"Boo" I whispered close to his ear, returning the favour of what he did to me thousands of times. He whizzed around, shocked . I grinned at the expression on his face. Quickly, his face turned from a pissed off expression to a happy one.

"Who's he?" I asked Paul, pointing to the latino guy whow as even hotter closer up.

"It's Rico Suave" Paul replied in a bored tone and rolled his blue eyes. I stared a Paul, hoping for a real answer. He didn't provide one.

"Jesse. Jesse De Silva. The nephew of Father Domonic. He is the brother of my mother. I'm a mediator…like you, I presume" the latino guy broke in. Father Dom has a nephew who's a mediator (who's also latino and hot)! He never told me this. I guess, we've only known each other for a few weeks or so.

"Rico Suave suits you better though" Paul joked. Jesse glared at him. They shot daggers at each othe (not literally).

"I'm a shifter, not a mediator" I distracted both of them from their stare down.

"Oh" Jesse smiled at me. Paul rolled his eyes and dematerialized.

"Wanna go see Father D? He should be back in his office by now" I asked.

"Sure" Jesse answered. This guy, I 'll like…I think.

**A/N: Shadowland is done. Ninth Key coming up!**

**Cathy: I can't say who she's gonna end up with.**

**Emerald Eyes x2: I know it wasn't my best work but I was watching the first season of Buffy, when she had her litlle out burst and I thought Suze should have one too. **

**Nikki007: Thank you for reviewing a lot of stuff I write. It's nice to know, you like it. **


	8. Rico Suave

**Alternative**

**Chapter 8 (Ninth Key)**

'The thing is, Susannah, Jesse-"

Father D was talking to me and Jesse. I was trying to concentrate but Father D's talk was a yawn. No that I'm glad that I get to skip History class. I was sitting in a red seat across from Father Dom and Jesse was in a blue seat next to me. We had become quite close, over the past few months. No, nothing romantic. He was going out with Kelly Prescott. I thought he was smarter than that but I guess I was wrong.

'As mediators ans shifters-which is what we all are-we have responsobility. We have responsobility to aid and solace to those unfortunate souls who are suffering between the living and dead. You see, children, it is our duty to help them". Father D fingered an unopened pack of ciggies, and regarded me with those big baby blue eyes of his. "but when one's spiritual liason takes it's fist and slams it into one's face…well, you can see how that isn't the kind of trust we want to establish between our troubled sisters and brothers"

I rolled my eyes and studied my nails. While Jesse was busy agreeing with Father Dom, I interrupted. Jesse's pretty cool. We talk and stuff but we're not really close buds 'n' all.

"Yeah" I said "but if your troubled brothers and sisters are giving us a hard time, I don't see why it's such a crime to teach them a bit of a lesson by-"

"But, don't you see, Susannah?"Father Dom clenched the pack of cigarettes. I've only known him for a while, but when he starts fondling his ciggies-which he never by the way smoked- it meant he was upset.That, at the moment, apperared to be me.

"That is why your called a media- I mean, a shifter. Your supposed to help these lost souls not bash them up".

"Look, Father D" I said " I don't know whet kinda ghost you've been dealing with lately, bu the ones I've been dealing with are about as likely to find spiritual fulfillment as I'm gonna find a decent NY style pizza in this town. It ain't gonna happen. These people are going to hell or they're going to heaven or they're going onto therir next life as a slug or something, but anyway you slive it, sometimes they need a little butt-kicking to get them there…"

"Aren't we the optomist" a voice behind me drawled.

"Slater" Jesse who had kept completely silent until now, growled. Bang! Was that just the sound of their egos popping!

"Rico Suave" Paul said.

"No, no, no, Susannah" Father Dom ignored Jesse and Paul. Father Dom leaned forwards. He couldn't lean forwards too much a week or so before because on of those troubled sisters or brothers tried to…oh yeah, kill him.

He was getting pretty handy with his crutches. He could chase little kids up and down the halls, if he had to.

Paul and Jesse were just standing there glaring at each other. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Father D.

"Susannah" Father Dom said tiredly "You, Jesse and I, for better or worse, were born with an incredible gift"

"There you go again with that incredible gift. Frankly, I don't see it that way" I replied.

"We'll talk about this later, Susannah" Father D lowered his voice "Ah! Paul, so nice for you to join us. I'm glad you're here. Now, we can all talk about what's holding you back".

**A/N: More soon. Waddya think of the whole fic so far?Sucks? Rules? Vote: PaulSuze or JesseSuze (for this fanfic) !**


	9. Slater and De Silva

**Alternative **

**Chapter 9 (Ninth Key)**

**From now on, there will be a lot of different POVs. Name of character will be indicated.**

Suze's POV

"My whatta?"

"What's holding you back" Jesse said very slowly, emphasizing every word. Huh? What's holding hil back? Shame. I was just starting to like the guy a little bit.

"I got that, De Silva" Paul spat (not literally..ew).

"Didn't seem to, Slater" I shot back. Why? He was talking to Jesse. I don't know. I'm confused. Now, what the fuck was I talking about?

Jesse and I grinned at each other, while Paul glared at us and Father D sighed. This is gonna be a long afternoon.

Paul's POV

Rico Suave and Suze sat there, grinning at each other like idiots. I'm pretty sure I saw Jesse making eyes at her, a few days ago. If they start going out, I'll kill myself…Ummm, I already dead. Oh, shut up. At least, you don't have to see the ALIVE girl you're falling for with Rico Suave, when you are DEAD. Yup, I know. Screwed up. Father Dom sighed and picked up where he left off.

"Let's talk about what's holding you back, Paul" Father D repeated.

"Fine" I groaned.

"Goodie…Now, you can get the hell outta my room"

What? I thought she liked me. Being me, I just showed her a finger that wasn't my index, ring finger, pinky or thumb.

"Mr. Slater! I will not allow you to do that…especially not in my office. Now apologize to every one here" Father Dom lectured me. Whatever.

"Sorry father. Sorry Suze. Sorry Rico"

"It's Jesse" Rico Suave snarled.

"Not to me" I smirked.

"Let's not get started again with your whole macho pissing contest again" Suze broke in, distracting me and Jesse.

The slow ass that Rico Suave is, just caught on about the whole me-living-in-Suze's-roomthing.

"Did you say that Slater _lives_ in your room?" Jesse stared at Suze.

"Uhh…yeah" Suze answered

"Little slow, aren't you, De Silva?" I drawled. He didn't take notice of my remark and had his eyes stuck on Suze. Maybe I should read his thoughts.Oh, boy.

Jesse's POV

I looked at Susannah. I _really_looked at her.I hadn't even payed She was beautiful. Why hadn't I noticed before?

_Because you were too busy drooling over the fake blond cheer leader._

Great, Paul Slater is reading my personal private thoughts. He can hear every thing I think about…her.

"Okay. We're outta time. We'll talk about this on Thursday after your Trig class at 3:30 since English is cancelled and you have to wait for your siblings. Paul, be there" Father Domonic cut into my thoughts.

"STEP" Suze reminded us loudly. I laughed and hurried to history.

**A/N: This might be a PS or JS fic. Read to find out. Tell me what you think is better. I'll prob go both ways but Suze has gotta end up with some one. Jesse or Paul?**


	10. Paul of another Century

**Alternative **

**Chapter 10 (Ninth Key) **

Suze's POV

It was only 3:30 and I already felt dead to the world. You would too if you had forty billion text books on your back, a Paul Slater making his stupid presence known every two minutes and a bio teacher that ends to spit while talking 'bout neurons. My life sucks. I know.

Jesse and Paul were already in the office when I got there, glaring daggers at each other. Father D was palying with his pack of ciggies again

"Hey" I greeted them.

No one answered. Hello to you too.

"Susannah, we have a slight problem"

"Goody" I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Look behind you"

A very alive Paul stood…and a dead Paul behind me.

Oh, shit.

Paul's POV (alive)

I'm trapped in the 21st century with my ghost, a priest, a girl and the descendant of my fiancé.

I must be insane.

The girl's eyes were wide. Her clothes revealed more than a lady should. A shifter. She was a shifter, like me. There was no doubt, she was beautiful. Maybe even as beautiful as my wife-to-be Maria. She looked from me to my ghost.

"Holy crap. This is some Jerry Springer shit" the girl cursed.

"Susannah! Language" the priest raised his voice. Jesse De Silva and my ghost glared at each other, looking ready fro murder. My ghost smirked a bit at Susannah's comment. He was very different than me. Rude, american-accented. I don't like him one bit. I hate myself. Some one send for the doctor, I'm a maniac.

Jesse's POV

Susannah cursed, looking from the dead ghost to the alive one. Her green eyes wide. She sunk into a chair.

"How? What? When?" she started blabbering.

"I was a shifter. Me, of a different century, ame to the future" dead Paul explained.

"For what?" Suze asked.

"Some kinda cure for my ex fiancé" dead Paul kept on going.

"What cure?"

"She has some kind of supernatural disease" Father D answered. Alive Paul kept quiet.I like him more than the dead Paul is all I have to say.

Paul's POV (dead)

Suze looked gorgeous even confused and tottaly wigged out. I looked at my alive self, who was standing there quietly. God, I was such a ponce. He looked at Suze, staring at her outfit. Bit too much skin for ya, eh? She was wearing tight black capris and a very small grey tank top with flip flops. Damn.

I could tell alive me didn't like me. Myself doesn't like me. My dead life is so fucked up. My alive self is now in the future and I'm in love with an alive shifter. I wish I could commit suicide.

Suze sunk into a chair and started asking questions. Boring. Can we please get to the part where we send his ass packing back to his century?

**A/N: I know it's short. Sozz.**


End file.
